Advent Calendar
by DracoLover14
Summary: Hermione and Draco are at school for their Seventh year and are heads. Hermione got the idea of doing a type of advent calendar with Draco. AU! No Voldemort! No Horcruxes! Good but stuck up!Older Malfoys! Good Draco! ON HIATUS!
1. Day 1

**A/N: I know that it has been forever since I have posted anything! And I apologize for that. With school everything has been just about that. But it is December and I love Christmas, so this year I have decided to post a story every day until Christmas Day. I know it is the Fourth so I am going to post either four today or four tomorrow. Depends on how things go.**

 **Any hope you enjoy, read, review, follow, favorite! And I am sorry if this is bad, hopefully the others are better!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything recognized, just the idea... hopefully.**

* * *

 _Hermione POV_

It was a cold day in muggle London on the first of December. It was Hermione's favorite time of year, winter, aka Christmas time. She was out looking for possible gifts for her idea for an advent calendar, with permission from McGonagall, for her boyfriend. She stopped by a small bookstore that looked really cozy in the corner of the lane and looked to see if she could find something among the shelves.

She did find something and she hoped he enjoyed it. She felt that she had been gone for a while so she went to the apparition spot and apparated to Hogsmeade to catch a carriage that was bringing students back to the school.

She went up to the Heads Dorm that she shared with Draco, her boyfriend as of a year, to hide her gifts and to steal one of his sweaters. She had told him many times that he may as well give her one, but he never did. So, she stole them. She did have the thought that Draco liked the fact she kept stealing them and wearing them. She shook her head and quickly did what she had planned.

After dinner, she told her friends good night and that she would see them in the morning. She went up straight to her room and wrapped the few gifts she had bought that day and put them under the tree her and Draco decorated. She was surprised to see a gift already under there and as she looked closely it had her name on it. She smiled and laid hers beside it. Now all she had to do was wait for him to finish whatever he was doing.

 _Draco POV_

While Hermione was out shopping, Draco sat in the dorm thinking about her idea. She wanted to do some muggle tradition of advent calendar thing and he had agreed. Now he just had to think of what to get her for the first day. He went up to his room that basically had Hermione's stuff everywhere too, the same could be said about her room with his stuff. He looked around and saw a drawer was open and his sweaters were about to fall out. That gave him his idea.

He grabbed the one Hermione constantly stole, a green and silver sweater which he found funny, and conjured up some wrapping paper and ribbon. He quickly, but nicely, wrapped it and put it under the tree Hermione and he decorated. Since he still had time he went to find Blaise to catch up and to eat dinner.

Dinner went by and he was saying bye to his friends to head up to the heads dorm. He saw Hermione reading on the couch before she noticed him. She looked at him with a smile and he thought _I wish to see that smile every day_. He smiled at her and nodded towards the tree.

"You ready?" He asked and she nodded and jumped up to grab the gift she got for him and he grabbed hers.

"Let's sit in front of the tree." She said as she sat where she stood. He looked at her fondly at her childish mannerisms and did what he was told.

"I hope you like it. I knew you were interested when I had talked about it once and it fits the season so here." She said suddenly shy and he took and handed her the gift in his hands.

"I know you will love what I got you." He said with a self-satisfied smirk and she rolled her eyes. "On the count of three?"

With a nod, she started the count, "One,"

"Two,"

"Three!" They both exclaimed and ripped into their gifts. Draco looked down at his and smiled. The cover of _The Christmas Carol_ gleamed in the lights of the tree. He looked up at Hermione and saw her hugging the sweater.

"Thank you, Draco!" She said happily and hugged him tightly. He hadn't missed that she was wearing his favorite sweater.

"And thank you, Hermione, for the book. I cannot wait to read it." He said and leaned in and pressed a kiss on her cheek.

They listened to Christmas music and talked for some time before they headed to their own beds for the night.

Draco laid in his bed thinking how much fun thins was going to be and a plan started to form in his head. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	2. Day 2

**A/N: So here is the second part! It's longer than the first and I am pretty happy with. I'm glad for all the reads so far and the three followers: klt1, negam21 and Chester99. Please read, review, follow, and favorite!**

 **Sorry if there is any mistakes! Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (Sadly) or any recognizable things.**

* * *

 _Draco POV_

Draco was in Hogsmeade on a mission. He knew what he wanted to get Hermione for the second day but finding the perfect one was going to be difficult. He went into a jewelry shop and went to look at the bracelets. He wanted something simple, but something that was just Hermione. He knew her favorite colors was green and silver and he wanted her to be able to wear it every day. He glanced around but seen nothing that she would like. He sighed and left to look around again and found another jewelry shop and glanced at the bracelets and charms. He noticed he could build his own charm bracelet.

He looked up and called the worker over, "Do you have any of these in silver?"

 _Hermione POV_

Hermione too was in Hogsmeade walking around with Ginny. Each girl talking about what to get their boyfriends for Christmas.

"I know Harry said he didn't want anything, but sometimes with him you have to think like a boy and him the girl and that really means he wants something. Help me Hermione. Please I am begging you! He is like your brother you know him the best besides Ron, but I am mad at Ron right now." Ginny said as she looked around the new Quidditch shop that had opened recently. Hermione knew it was bad but she wasn't really paying attention to Ginny, she was trying to think of a day two gift for Draco.

"Hermione, did you hear anything I said?" Ginny asked in annoyance. Hermione looked up at her.

"I'm sorry Ginny. Maybe if you cooked for him. Just let be you and him. For Harry, it is the meaning behind things not the gift. You know?" Hermione supplied while looking at a set of seeker gloves she thought Draco and Harry would like, but she wasn't going to let Ginny know that because that is what she was going to get Harry now that she thought about it. She picked them up and went to the worker.

"I may just do that. But I want to get him something small still. I mean it is our first Christmas as a couple and I want it to be special. At least you and Draco have already dealt with the first Christmas being together." Ginny ranted as Hermione payed for Harry's gift. "What about you? What has you all thoughtful today?"

"Do you remember how I explained advent calendars to you? Normally you get a piece of candy each day until the twenty-fifth but Draco and I are getting each other a gift each day and I don't know what to get him." Hermione said as they walked out and went down the lane.

"That's so sweet. What did he get you yesterday?" Ginny asked, her worry of trying to figure out a gift for her boyfriend to the cuteness of her best girlfriend.

Hermione smiled as she hugged herself, as she was wearing Draco's, but now her, sweater.

"I kept stealing his sweaters so he gave me my favorite out of all of them." She said as she put her arms out to the side so Ginny could see.

"Hermione, you two are so adorable! If he ever does anything to you he will be on the receiving end of what I have learned with six brothers." Ginny said and Hermione laughed and Ginny joined in.

"Thank you, Ginny." Hermione said and they started to walk again. They were passing a shop that sold things made of weird leathers, such as boots, capes that helped against some curses, etc. Hermione pointed it out and Ginny made not that she could get something for Harry there and they walked in. A kindly old wizard was behind the counter and asked if they needed help.

At first Hermione was going to say she was just looking but she turned towards him fully, "Actually, I need a gift for my boyfriend and I want to get him something from here."

"I think I know just the thing, I just need you to answer a few questions." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

 _Draco POV_

Draco exited the shop the with a smile upon his face. He had the perfect gift for Hermione and the workers were even nice enough to wrap it in a nice silver paper with a green ribbon. He went to The Three Broomsticks to meet Blaise as they were supposed to eat together and head back up for Quidditch practice.

In Draco's opinion, they had a good practice but he may have pushed them a little harder than normal. The quicker they went over things the quicker they could be done. Of course, he was making sure they were practicing and running drills correctly, just doing it quickly. He decided to wait to shower until he got back up the common room and just got dresses in his clothes and gently grabbed Hermione's gift.

He made his way through the hallways to the fourth floor where his and Hermione's common room was and laid his gift next to the one Hermione already had laid there. He stared at the shape trying to guess what it was as he did when he was a child. He turned and ran up the stairs to shower and change so he and Hermione could exchange gifts. He wanted to know her reaction to what he had gotten her and he couldn't wait for her to see it.

As he got out he heard Hermione rummaging around in his room. He smirked and wrapped a towel around his waist hurriedly so he could catch his dear girlfriend stealing his clothes.

"Love, just what are you doing?" He asked as he leaned against the doorframe and she looked and looked like a child who was caught stealing a cookie.

"Well, I was looking for something." She said as she looked up and down at Draco.

"Like what you see?" He asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Would I be with you if I didn't?" She asked with a smirk to match his own. "Anyway, I threw some pajama pants, t-shirt, and underwear on your bed. Hurry and get dressed so we can exchange gifts." She walked out and shut the door before he could even say anything, but that wasn't going to stop him.

"What if I don't want to?" He yelled and waited.

He heard her laugh before she answered, "If you don't you won't get your gift or this amazing hot chocolate I have made and I know it was cold during your practice."

He knew she had him there. It was very cold and he could still feel it even after a hot shower. He got dressed and pulled out a pair of socks too and put them on and made his way to their living room.

"Are we sitting under the tree again?" He asked and she nodded. He could see the excitement in her eyes as they sat and she handed him his hot chocolate.

 _Hermione POV_

"On the count of three again or just open them?" She asked as she sat her cup down and grabbed Draco's present and he done like wise.

"Just open them. One at a time I think. I put good thought into this one and want to see your reaction." He said and he laid his gift in his lap. "Ladies first."

She looked at him and looked back to her gift. She gently undid the ribbon and undid the wrapping and saw a black jewelry case. She looked at him again and saw him smile as she opened it. She looked down and looked at it in amazement. It was a simple silver bracelet with four small charms that wouldn't get in the way when she wore it. There was a book and when she looked closer at it she laughed a bit when she _Hogwarts: A History_ on the front of it. And there was a silver snake and lioness but the eyes were different. The snake had tiny emeralds and the lioness had tiny rubies. In between the two, connecting them, the tails of the snake and lioness formed a heart which held a small diamond.

She glanced back up him and noticed he looked nervous. She reached over and hugged him to her.

"Thank you, Draco, this is beautiful." She whispered and she felt him hug her just as tightly.

"I'm glad you like it. The charms each have a different protection on them and only you and I can take it off." He said lowly.

She looked up him and smiled. She quickly kissed him and pulled back and sat where she originally was.

"Okay, it's your turn to open your gift." She said and watched him closely. As he opened she could see the dragonhide wand holster she had gotten him. And watched his reaction for when he noticed what was on it. Funnily enough they both went with a lion and snake thing. On the holster, you could see a lioness curled up watching her surroundings and the snake was curled around the lioness as if protecting it.

"Hermione, this is amazing. Thank you." He said as he looked up. He reached and pulled her in for another hug and kissed her on the head.

"The lioness' and snakes' eyes glow when danger is around. And only you and I can take it off. It also has a few protection charms." She said and he held her tighter.

"Come on, lets head to bed. We have classes in the morning." Hermione said as she stood and held her hand out to help Draco stand. He allowed her to pull him up and he pulled her to him when he was fully standing.

"Stay in my room tonight?" He asked and he felt her nod. He picked her bridal style and felt her snuggle her head in the crook of his neck. He walked to his room and gently laid her down and went to the other side of the bed and got in. Once they were laid there he pulled her to him and kissed her on the head.

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Draco."

Both fell asleep excited for day three.


	3. Day 3

**A/N: I am sorry that I am just now posting day three. And I am sad to announce that it will not be twenty five days. It will have the first three and then jump to the 22nd. I have a plan for those days and can not wait for you to read them. I WILL FINISH THIS! It may take a little bit but I will not abandon this! I love the idea of it to much!**

 **Without further adieu: I do not own Harry Potter, no matter how much I wish it. Enjoy! Follow, Fav, Review!**

 **(P.S. Sorry if there are any mistakes, they are all my own if there is)**

* * *

Hermione POV

Hermione decided to keep it simple that day and knew automatically what she wanted to do. She wanted to make Draco an ornament based on him. She sat in her bed with a notebook and a pencil that she had brought with her and was roughly sketching what she wanted it to look like. The only thing she could come up with was a broomstick with a snitch flying around it and a Slytherin scarf wrapped around the handle. She put it to the side as an idea and started drawing again. This time an animal was taking shape and before she even finished it she started laughing. With the picture on the paper she knew she had to make it, so she decided she would get Draco two of them.

Draco POV

Draco was on the same mindset and was too drawing out ideas. He kept drawing otters with little Gryffindor scarfs running around a tiny bookshelf. It also disappeared into the shelves occasionally and would start the process again. He wanted to play on Hermione's Muggle-born heritage too so he wanted to make one that didn't move but he could not think of anything muggle to make. He knew that he would have to get the courage and ask but he knew that they would squeal and want to tell him how cute he was for his idea. So, he stood up from where he was in the library and went to find the one person who knew the girl side of Hermione. Ginny.

Thankfully it wasn't too hard for him to find her. She was outside about to meet Ron and Harry so he raced to meet her before she could reach them.

"I need your help." He said as she glanced at him.

"And you would be asking for what help?" She looked up at him with a knowing look. And he knew she wasn't going to make this easy.

"I need help thinking of muggle type things for an ornament for Hermione. I'm sure you already know about the advent thing we are doing?" He asked and he mentally counted down from three and as soon as he hit zero he prepared himself for her excitement. And was, sadly, not disappointed.

"That is just adorable! Okay well, there is this one thing she is really obsessed with. There is a muggle Christmas story of a reindeer with a shiny nose and she loves the story of it. Or you could make a nice holiday study type thing. I know that it shows that in a few Christmas films that Hermione has showed me. There is normally a bookcase, a rocking chair, and fireplace. I think she would like that." Ginny said as she nodded. "Good luck, I'm going to Harry and annoyance now."

"Why is your brother an annoyance?" Draco asked scared to know the answer.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." She said and turned and walked away. Before she was too far away she yelled back to him, "I want to hear good things from Hermione about all these gifts!"

He couldn't reply as she was now too far away. He simply rolled his eyes and walked away and went to the common room and up into his room.

Draco met Hermione at the end of the stairs of their rooms and placed his box under the tree and she placed hers next to it. He took her hand and they headed to dinner.

Hermione POV

"So, Hermione, have you and Draco opened your gifts to each other yet?" Ginny asked and Hermione shook her head as she was eating.

"Ginny, you don't open gifts until the twenty-fifth. Why would they exchange now?" Ron asked while shoving food into his mouth. Hermione stared in disgust. Even though he was one of her best friends, she could not deal with his eating habits.

"It's a muggle thing. Hermione explained it to me and the idea is really cute." Ginny said and Harry looked up at his girlfriend worried that he should have thought of something to do. "Hermione got Draco to do it." And he looked down relieved when it wasn't Draco's idea.

"We open them after dinner. I'll let you know what I get though if you would like?" Hermione offered and Ginny's face split into a grin.

"Yes! That would be great. So, what has he gotten you the past two days?" She lowered her voice so the boys couldn't hear over their conversation.

"Well on the first day he gave me my favorite sweater of his so I'll stop stealing them. And yesterday he gave me this." She said as she held up her arm.

"Oh my that is beautiful." Ginny said as she reached for Hermione's arm and pulled it closer to her. "He treats you like a queen. I love it. Now, go on up so you can open todays."

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood.

"I'll see you all tomorrow. Harry, Ron, don't forget that the potions essay is due tomorrow." She said as she started towards the doors. She heard Harry and Ron getting up quickly and rushing past her to head towards the library.

Draco POV

Draco left when Hermione did after a quick goodbye to Blaise. He walked up the stairs to their dorm and seen Hermione was already seating near the tree with mugs that he could only guess were hot chocolate. He smiled and sat in front of her.

"You ready?" He asked her as he gave her, her gift from him.

"Yes." She replied with a smile and handed his over.

They opened them on the count of three and each had two ornaments. They both laughed when they saw the animals. Draco's was a white ferret running around and chasing an otter around a tree. The animals had tiny little scarves of their houses too.

Draco watched as Hermione looked at hers. He watched as she giggled over the otter running around a bookshelf but wanted her reaction to the other one. She smiled at and held it gently. It had a small fireplace and bookshelf with all the Christmas stories he could think of, muggle and wizard. There was even a rocking chair with a small cat curled up in the seat. He based that on Crookshanks.

"I love it Draco. Thank you so much." She said as she hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her hair.

"Your welcome, love. I love mine too. How about we finish these drinks and head to bed?" He suggested and she nodded.

They both went to bed with smiles and peaceful dreams.


End file.
